


The Razor's Edge

by blakefancier



Series: Collared-Blake series [3]
Category: Blake's 7
Genre: M/M, Sexual Slavery, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-26
Updated: 2011-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier





	The Razor's Edge

A thrill ran through Blake's body when Avon held up the straight-razor. The sharp edge gleamed in the light of the bedroom. The idea of it so close to his genitals frightened him.

Aroused him.

He hated that arousal, hated even as he lifted his arms over his head and spread his legs for Avon-- forced submission.

Avon slapped his cock, bringing a moan to his lips. He once again concentrated on the man before him-- Avon was not happy.

"Pay. Attention. To. Me." Each word was punctuated by another slap to his cock.

The pressure was unbearable and Blake wished he could disobey, but Avon controlled his body, his need.

Avon grabbed his hair. "Next time, I'll cut off your balls. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes." Blake clenched his hands into fists.

"I'm doing you a favor by shaving you." Avon tugged on his pubic hair. "I could have let you fumble about all by yourself. What do you say?"

Blake's face burned with embarrassment. "Thank you."

Avon chuckled and picked up the shaving brush. He dipped it in a bowl, then began to lather between Blake's legs.

A cry escaped his lips and his body trembled-- the brush was soft and the lather tickled his sensitive skin. HE could tell by the look in Avon's eyes that he was teasing him closer to the orgasm he was not allowed to have.

"Such a needy slut. So excitable." Avon tickled his balls with the brush, then slid it back to tease between his arsecheeks. "Don't move."

Blake cried out with frustration.

"Shhh, you'll get it soon. If you're good." Avon put down the brush and picked up the razor. "Say, 'Please shave me. Please make me clean and neat for you.'"

His cock jerked wildly-- what was happening to him? "Please shave me. Please make me clean and neat for you."

"Good boy," Avon crooned.

Warmth spilled through his body at those words. Avon grasped his cock and the only thing that kept him from coming was his body's obedience. Then he felt the scrape of the razor along his skin. He closed his eyes against the conflicting emotions; lust, fear, excitement, and shame warred with each other. He didn't want to enjoy this demonstration of dominance over him. He tried telling himself it was just the collar, but he couldn't believe it, not completely.

Blake sobbed quietly and tears slid down his cheeks; Avon's orders made this the only outlet for his frustration. Despite his display of emotions, Avon's hands never wavered. Soon the hair around his cock was gone and Avon pressed the flat of the blade against Blake's balls.

"Shall I cut these off?" Avon asked softly.

"No! Please." Panic welled up in him and he sobbed harder.

"Why shouldn't I?"

Blake struggled to think of something to tell Avon. To give him some reason he would listen to, but came up with nothing. He turned his head and closed his eyes. Then he felt the scrape of the blade again, shaving his balls.

"That's right." Avon's voice was still soft. "That was another lesson. I may do what I wish with you. Fuck you, beat you, cut off your balls-- nothing is forbidden. You are mine to do with as I please."

Blake bit his bottom lip until he tasted blood.

Avon parted his arsecheeks and quickly removed the hair there. Then Avon took a warm, wet cloth and wiped the excess lather from him.

He slumped in his bonds, exhausted.

Avon cupped his face and kissed away his tears. "So beautiful," he whispered. "What do you say?"

Blake took a shuddering breath. "Thank you."

"Yes, but not quite." Avon kissed him hard, mouthing the words he wanted him to say.

When they broke apart, Blake was gasping and tears filled his eyes again. In a shameful whisper, he repeated the words. "Thank you, Master."


End file.
